


A Spooky Distraction

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linktober 2020 [28]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crack, Distractions, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Singing, Stalfos - Freeform, spooky scary skeletons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Twenty-Eight: Stalfos"Spooky scary Stalfos! Send shivers down your spine!"
Relationships: Legend & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948612
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	A Spooky Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Legend of Zelda, Linked Universe, or Spooky Scary Skeletons
> 
> Enjoy!

“Quick!” Wild loudly called as he dodged the Yiga Clan Member’s Demon Carver. “Legend, we need a distraction!”

Legend furrowed his brow. “What? Why _me_!? And it’s _my_ stuff they took!”

“Just do a distraction!”

“Like what!?” Legend avoided stepping on the bananas that Wild threw to distract the Yiga Clan earlier. It didn’t work.

“I don’t know! Sing! Sing something!?”

“Like what? And why _sing_!?”

“I don’t know why! Um… anything!”

“NO.”

Wild cried out, “Just do it!”

Muttering curses under his breath, Legend belted out, _“Spooky scary Stalfos! Send shivers down your spine! Shrieking skulls will shock your soul, seal your doom tonight!”_

For what it was worth, some of the Yiga did pause when he started to sing.

Wild stifled a laugh. “More! Finish the song!”

“Shut _up,_ Wild! Why don’t _you_ sing!” Legend moved to disarm the Yiga Footsoldier.

Wild blocked the Yiga’s attack with his shield. “You’re better at it!”

_“Spooky scary Stalfos! Speak with such a screech! You’ll shake and shudder in surprise when you hear these_ —Goddessdamnit— _these zombies shriek!_ ” Another Yiga Footsoldier advanced on him and Legend grumbled under his breath. _“We’re so sorry, Stalfos, you’re so misunderstood. You only want to kill us but we don’t think you should_ —”

As Wild parried another attack and slashed with his sword, he said, “Those aren’t the lyrics!”

“Do you _want_ to sing!?” Legend ducked an attack. _“Cause spooky scary Stalfos shout startling shrilly screams! They’ll sneak from their sarcophagus and just won’t leave you be! Spirits supernatural are shy, what’s all the fuss? But bags of bones seem so unsafe, it’s semi-serious!”_

An arrow nearly struck Legend but he managed to deflect it with his sword. He got pushed back as more arrows struck where his feet were just a second ago. Nevertheless, he continued to sing, _“Spooky scary Stalfos are silly all the same. They’ll growl and scrabble slowly by and drive you so insane. Sticks and stones will break your bones, they seldom let you snooze.”_

“Got it!” Wild grabbed the sash off of the single Yiga Blademaster which contained all of Legend’s amulets. He tossed it back to Legend and the man slung it over his head as he slashed at the Footsoldier, who jumped out of the way.

_“Spooky scary Stalfos will wake you with a boo!”_

Legend wouldn’t put it passed Wild to wait until he finished the song before letting out a spin attack. The sound of a woman yelling was heard as lightning struck all of the Yiga Members. Electricity coursed through all of the enemy’s bodies, and even though Legend wasn’t struck, he still flinched away from the lightning.

“Thanks, Urbosa.”

All of the members disappeared into clouds of smoke, leaving behind some rupees and bananas. Legend sighed and sheathed his sword as Wild turned to him with a cheeky grin. “So,” he said, “ _Spooky Scary Stalfos_ , huh?”

“Blame Wind. He wouldn’t stop singing that song.” Legend brushed a hand through his hair. “Come on, we should head back to the group. We weren’t able to find anything here.”

Wild sheathed his own sword and followed Legend, humming _Spooky Scary Stalfos_ as they moved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
